


Min

by Secretlyshinyballoon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: "happy ending", Attempted Murder, Monolouging villain, Murder, objectifying, owning the victim
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyshinyballoon/pseuds/Secretlyshinyballoon
Summary: En mördare har sitt nästa offer i sin hand





	

Han kände det kalla stålet mot handflatan, ett tunt lager kallt och klibbigt svett som gjorde hans grepp ostadigt, och hans finger mot avtryckaren. Eller avtryckaren mot hans finger. Vem var det egentligen som var i kontroll, som höll i trådarna? Han klämde till hårdare om revolvern som tycktes pulsera i hans hand. Han var i kontroll. Mannen framför honom, framför revolvern, hade stängt ögonen för länge sen, läpparna tyst mumlande efter någon form av nåd. Hans grepp om mannens stripiga, blonda hår hårdnade, hans naglar grävde sig ner i hårbottnen. På gränsen till att bryta igenom huden. “Tråkigt. Förutsägbart.”, sade mannen med revolvern i en platt ton. “Vadå?”, sade mannen vid hans fötter skrämt. Hans ögonlock flög upp vid orden. Mannen med revolvern slängde sitt vapen åt sidan ner på den kalla, hårda marken. Han hårdnade sitt grepp om mannens hår ytterligare. Om han ryckte till nu skulle han säkerligen få med sig en rejäl hårtuss. Men det gjorde han inte. Istället lät han den fria handen glida över en kal bit hårbotten, lät tummen smeta ut blodet från såret från när han slant när han skar av det. Mannen på knä vred obekvämt på sig under honom. Men han gav inte ett ljud ifrån sig. Han drog till om mannens hårstrån och slängde honom huvud först ned på marken. Hans huvud missade med en hårsmån en sten. Ett irriterat “FAN!” var det sista han hörde innan han förlorade medvetandet. 

När han vaknade igen satt mannen på huk framför honom och lekte med en kniv som glänste skarpt i månskenet. Han kastade upp kniven, fångade den med bladet nedåt och stack ned den i jorden en millimeter ifrån mannens näsa. Knivens vassa blad var nu nästintill det enda han kunde se. Mannen på huk drog fram en ficklampa och lös med den på kniven så att ljuset reflekterades i hans ögon. Han blinkade flera gånger och stände tillslut ögonen. Det skarpa kontrastet mellan det tidigare mörkret och det kritvita ljuset fortfarande bländande. “Vadå? Vill du inte leka?”, sade mannen med ett torrt skratt. Mannen på marken knöt sina bakbundna händer men sa ingenting. “Nähä. Vad synd. Då får vi väl fortsätta där vi slutade innan din lilla tupplur.” Han drog upp kniven och började ivrigt fingra på dess handtag. “Så, vad ska vi hitta på? Du är min det vet du väl? Min att leka med. Min att använda. Där har vi det! Visst du är min men det märks knappast.” Han praktiskt taget sjunger orden. “Vad tänker du göra?”, frågar mannen på marken lågt. “Du får se!”, sjunger mannen på huk medan han reser upp honom i sittande ställning. Med kniven mellan tänderna knyter han loss ena handen och knyter fast den andra i trädet bakom. Han tar ett hårt grepp om mannens bleka handled och lägger knivens mot undersidan av armen. Mannen ryser till av det kalla stålet. Han ser fortfarande ljusfläckar dansa framför ögonen. Knivens vassa spets trycks mot huden och går tillslut igenom. Han börjar långsamt skära upp ett långt rött streck. Mannens ögon fylls av tårar och han vill skrika. Men det gör han inte. Mannen med kniven börjar tala. “Det är de här stunderna som är mina favoriter vet du. När det bara är du och jag. Jag kan göra vad jag vill.” Han drar sig


End file.
